A Silent Doctor, Who's A Witness
by Whovi10
Summary: What happens when 3 worlds collide? Who can they trust if if all is not what they seem? Silent Witness, Doctor Who and Torchwood crossover. Please read and review, my first Fic!
1. Chapter 1

A Silent Doctor, Who's a Witness

**A/N. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. Any reviews are greatly appreciated. A BIG thanks goes out to SiWfan and Blueeyesanddreaming. This may be the first fic of its kind so I hope it works well.**

**Updates will be once a week on a Wednesday or Friday. The speed of updates will depend on school work and the amount of studying needed as my exams are coming up. I'm not sure if all the chapters will be this length it just depends on my inspiration.**

**Well... ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Witness, Doctor Who or Torchwood.**

Silent Witness

Leo pulled into the car park to see Harry and Nikki walking into the labs. They had had a late night last night working into the wee hours on a case that seemed they would never solve. It didn't help that there were no witnesses. A murder weapon would also have helped. The press had got a hold of it and as a result it was on the front page of 24th of June's edition in the London local. Oh well! It was a new day and the sun was shining, maybe he could get Harry and Nikki to come a walk with him at their break. Anything to get them out of that lab! He could hear them arguing over something when he got out of the car.

"Oh God! What could it possibly be about now?! They had betting hurry up and get their act together before I lock them in a cupboard with only themselves for company!" Leo mumbled as he grabbed his brief case from the car. They could be real immature most of the time but he could see pure emotion when they were with each other. They wouldn't be able to deny their attraction for much longer.

"Well I better get in there before they break something. The sooner I'm in the sooner we're out!" Leo needed caffeine; he couldn't possibly get though the day without a coffee. Whose turn was it for the coffee run?

Harry and Nikki walked into the lab arguing over yet another one of Nikki's "unsuitable-men". Harry was secretly happy over the fact that Nikki was having trouble with her love life, if only he could pick up the courage to tell her how he felt.

"It always ends the same way Niks," Harry moaned "why can't you see what right in front of you?!" he said as they were walking through the doors.

Before Nikki could reply, she received a shock that made her forget about their conversation. What was going on? That was the second time that day.

Meanwhile Harry was standing looking sheepish hoping that Nikki hadn't heard what he had said, but secretly he wanted her to realise.

At this point Leo walked in, informing the two "babies" in his opinion, that there was a lot of work to do.

"Alright, listen up you two, we have DCI Mc Cluskey coming in here in an hour for an update on the Archers' case and I want all information to be relayed to her." Leo was on a roll and asked, "Nikki, can you start on the report? We need that ASAP. Now, Harry, I need you to do a very important job... go on the coffee run! It is vital that we get our caffeine. No Harry... don't argue... oh don't be so childish!"

"But... but" Harry spluttered "why is it always me? What am I? The office pack mule? It didn't say that in the job description. How about getting a lab tech to do it? Linda's not doing anything."

"Whaat, is ickle Harry feeling the pwessure?" Nikki cooed, "not to worry I don't think you're a mule, Harry, just more of an ass!" she walked out the doors hysterical, leaving a very irritated and annoyed Harry standing with Leo. He turned to Leo astounded,

"what did I do to deserve this?"

Just as Leo was about to reply to Harry with a witty remark when the lights flickered on and off. Both pathologists looked to the ceiling then at one another. An alarm started to go off but then suddenly cut out.

"well, isn't that just great," Harry mumbled, "has one of the bodies come back to haunt us or do we have a problematic poltergeist?"

"I would say you have a strange sense of humour but that would entail me actually admitting that you are funny." Leo replied.

The lights went off again, this time slightly longer than the last. Oh dear, this day was not going very well.

At this point, Harry stumbled off to get their caffeine hit. As he walked out of the doors, Nikki was preparing to do PM on an elderly man who had died that morning. He called out to her,

"Nikki, you remember the way I showed you hold a scalpel? Please try to keep your veins and arteries intact, I really don't want to have to do a report on you." With that he left before Nikki could attack him.

By the time lunch had rolled round, Harry was elbow deep in the chest cavity of a victim of a car accident. Nikki was currently assisting and running tests on the stomach contents. All in all, Leo was not going to escape the labs today before home time... if he actually got the chance to GO home. He was getting frustrated with the electrical problems and was on the verge of ranting to someone in management about it. He used this as a good opportunity to catch up with all his paperwork but he was awfully distracted, it was a glorious day and they were stuck inside. It was typical sod's law, when called to a crime scene it would be lashing it down but when they were trapped inside, it was the best weather England had seen in years!

He had just about had it when he was nearly finished a particularly long report and the computer turned itself off!

"Right! That's it! Somebody had better get me the number for management...NOW!" he was so loud that Harry and Nikki had come out to see if he had finally lost it. No doubt Harry would be making jokes at his expense.

He stalked off to yell at somebody about incompetence.

When Leo had disappeared into his office, Harry whispered to Nikki, "let's swipe the ethanol from the specimen jars and use it to..."

"Harry, whatever your thinking it's not going to happen" Nikki interrupted.

At this point in Leo's office, he was bright red and close to having a heart attack.

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong! Do you think we're all imaging it? I lost a full day's work because the failure caused the computer to have a fit and turn itself off. I want someone here within the hour or I'll have your job! What are you doing anyway? Watching re-runs of 60 minute makeover. It's your job to fix these things. So GET. ON. WITH. IT!!!"

With that he threw down the receiver. He stormed out of his office and encountered a new case. This would be no ordinary case as the reasons for death were suspicious. Oh God! Home time was not going to be anytime soon.

The victim was in his late 30's, was dress in a brown pinstriped suit with a long brown coat. He had a shock of brown hair and was deathly pale. "John Doe" was quite tall and very handsome. This would be a very interesting case, the cause of death was unknown but there were small markings along his forehead and just above his ears.

"It's mine" shouted Nikki.

Harry replied to this in his usual manner, "Nnnooo, you got the last one! It's mine! Tell her Leo!" harry continued his whining and Nikki kept on teasing him.

At this point Leo got fed up and decided to do the PM himself. He assigned them to paperwork and ignored their childish protests. "Bloody children, wouldn't know what to do with a scalpel if it hit them in the face" he mumbled.

The jesting had moved on to the topic of whose desk belonged to who when the lights flickered.

All three pathologists stopped, this was now ridiculous it was approaching home time and no one had done anything about the problem. It was a glorious summer's day when they came in to work. What was all the commotion?

Leo hurried to start the PM before anything else could happen. As he was putting on his scrubs, he heard a scream coming from somewhere in the building. Then he heard Nikki turn to Harry and say "Oh My God!" deciding that he wouldn't get anywhere with the autopsy, he went to see what all the fuss was about.

What he found shocked and confused him immensely. Questioning the obvious he asked, "Why's the rain going up?"

Suddenly the lights went out completely and the building shook violently. Harry may have lost consciousness at that point.

**Please review and tell me if it is worth continuing. This will be a Silent Witness, Doctor Who, Torchwood fic.**

**Whovi10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Not getting many reviews so I may not continue with this. I'll give it another few days before I stop if I don't get any comments. Once again, thanks to SiWfan and Blueeyesanddreaming for their help. This chapter is just pure fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own them**

Doctor Who

(Somewhere near the Medusa Cascade, outside time)

After battling the Hell Raisers, who had taken over a resort planet and held the visitors captive, Rose decided that she had gained a well deserved rest. A shower, snack and sleep were on the agenda. The Doctor was just going to have to suck it up and deal with it, it was his fault anyway. All she wanted was a relaxing day; instead she was threatened with a massage that could incapacitate you! How the Doctor didn't notice the signs straight away, she would NEVER know!

As she walked down the ever changing halls of the TARDIS, Rose heard the Doctor bang and thump in the control room followed by a long string of alien language that the TARDIS wouldn't translate. No doubt it was a list of expletives.

"Doctor," she called while searching for her room, "I'm going for a shower then I am relaxing! Don't even think of doing anything for AT LEAST 18 hours! Do you hear me? I AM RELAXING!! Even my bruises have bruises!"

With that the Doctor heard a door slam closed. Well… we won't be going anywhere else today, the Doctor thought.

They had grown closer ever since the incident with the devil. At the start it had taken Rose a few weeks to get over his regeneration and he had to gain back her trust. It had taken a while but now he thought that they were closer than ever before.

He had wanted to tell her how he felt but it would only end in tears. How human men coped he would never know?! He should probably give them more credit. He had been going over his thoughts and feeling when an old human saying came to mind, "it is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all."

"Well!" the Doctor mumbled, "can't argue with old earth sayings! One way or another Rose will know how I feel. I just hope she believes me!"

He knew that she had been through a lot over the past few weeks; she really did deserve a break. He would give her the best in-TARDIS day ever; wait on her hand and foot if he needed to. Some may say that that was awfully domestic but Rose couldn't run if tired and sore, he reasoned.

He ran off to prepare some lunch for when Rose came out of the shower and asked the TARDIS to move the movie room closer, as well as make some snacks to munch on when watching a movie.

He heard the shower shut off and quickly finished off the fish and chips that he had made. The wonders of futuristic technology, you could make a mouth watering meal in _seconds_. 5 minutes later the Doctor heard Rose enter the kitchen and stop.

"D… Doctor? What's all this?" Rose asked surprise.

"Well, you wanted a relaxing day. What's better than good old fish'n'chips followed by a movie of your choice?"

"You're doing all of this for me? Did you hit your head hard?! You're the Doctor… you _never_ do domestic!"

"Hmmm? I believe that I would do domestic for you. I never really rejected the idea of a mortgage and house on Krop Tor. It really would be kinda cool. No worries not forgetting where you parked the house… oh! We could have parties and spring clean, never really knew why they called it _spring_ clean? Do you only clean in the spring? Even so, I wouldn't be very good at it. I can't even keep my room tidy, keep losing stuff. Well at least the TARDIS helps! Oh there's a problem. Who would clean the house? Where would we live? Would we have to work? Do we have any money? How do you get…"

"DOCTOR!" Rose interrupted, "THIS is exactly why you don't do domestic! You'd have hearts failure as soon as you looked at a washing machine!"

"Oh… but! I just wanted to give you a relaxing day… never mind. I'll just go mess with the TARDIS; you can go… read up something?"

Oh dear this wasn't going well Rose didn't feel the way he did she wasn't interested in him. Who was he trying to kid? He was interrupted from his musings by Rose.

"I didn't say that you had to go Doctor, why wouldn't I want to the day with you. But I thought you'd want to work on the TARDIS. It's a big shock that's all."

Thank god for that! The Doctor breathed a huge sigh of relief and plated up the fish and chips. They sat and talked about their past adventures and the Doctor told her of planets that she had yet to go to.

"You know," the doctor started, "I haven't had this much fun in a long time. You're something special miss Tyler. The universe would seem a lot duller if I lost you. You better not be planning on leaving soon! I'd probably fall apart."

Rose sat there star struck, she had seen many things but this was bizarre, wonderful, but bizarre.

She quickly reached across the table and grasped the Doctor's hand, "I'm staying forever, Doctor. You're gonna have to kick me out before I go. I mean it."

"That's good to know! Anyway on with the day. Next up, movie of the day- your choice, any one you want. But NOT Titanic! I am not sitting through that. Anything but that! PLEASE!"

"Don't worry Doctor; I'll go easy on you how about… Iron Man? Ohh, do you have the second one? I haven't seen it yet. I love the lead actor… what do you call him? Never mind, can we watch it? Pleaaase? And it's not a chick flick you should like it. What do you think?"

"Weeelll… ok then. It should be fun. I had the TARDIS prepare some popcorn and goodies so they shall be waiting for us in the movie room."

Rose jumped up off her chair, shot out of the room and down the corridor to the movie room. It had a big screen like the cinema but there were comfy armchairs and sofas that you could lounge on. Near the chairs, there was a table set up with sweets and crisps and drinks and buckets of popcorn. Rose leaped onto the sofa and spread herself out. The Doctor sauntered in and walked over to her. He looked down at her for a moment and then went to the end of the sofa, picked up her feet, and sat down.

Rose sat there with her feet in the air until the doctor stared at her and brought her feet into his lap. They sat there quietly for a moment but then the Doctor reached for the popcorn and handed some to her.

"Salted or sweet?"

"Bleagh! Sweet of course, don't know how anyone can eat salted it's too… salty. Hmm that sounded stupid. Oh well, on with the movie!"

Neither of them moved because they were too content. The Doctor heard the TARDIS laugh and the lights slowly dimmed. The movie started and the Doctor shifted to get move comfortable.

Half way through the movie he leaned over to Rose and whispered,

"This doesn't make any sense! The suit is all wrong, I mean how anyone can carry around that much metal is beyond me? He should have used lightweight titanium…"

"Would you keep quite? This is a movie from the 21st century of course it not going to be right! Let me watch the rest of the movie and then we'll do whatever you want… as long as it doesn't involve going outside the TARDIS or any scientific explanations."

By this time, Rose had ended up leaning on the Doctors shoulder while he had his arms around her waist. They weren't going to move for anyone. A world may be collapsing but the Doctor was not for moving… no way!

That's when he got a cramp in his leg and it fell asleep!

A few hours later, after the embarrassing episode that had the Doctor rolling on the floor with a dead leg, they were both in the control room talking about where to go next.

"What about Almsdel? It's an exploration planet with brilliant forests and the most amazing skyline. The air is breathable, and they have a 21 hour day. The gravity is similar to Earth's; it's situated in the Kashtiious galaxy which is renowned for its entertainment. So what do you think?"

"That sounds great," Rose replied, "are we going now or..."

Rose was cut off by an alarm coming from the TARDIS.

"Never mind," said Rose, "we can go later!"

"It's a signal coming from earth," the Doctor sounded surprised, "we were only there last week! What could possibly be wrong now?"

"Now you've done it! We'll have all the bog monsters of the day down there. And I was having such a nice day! Oh well, let's get this over with!"

"It's coming from London, fancy a trip home Rose? We'll have to stop off at the Lyell centre first I'm afraid, once we get rid of whatever menace is causing havoc on the streets."

"Any ideas what it is?" asked Rose.

"Not sure, but there's some kind of physic energy coming from the surrounding area. I swear, what is it with you humans and aliens? Humans attract danger as much as you attract danger Rose!"

"Is that why I'm attracted to you?" Rose wondered

"WHAT? Do you just say..."

"I didn't... um... say anything... you must be hearing things... yeah that's it! 900 years have done strange things to you."

"I don't think it's my hearing Rose," the Doctor replied, "I have something to tell you, something important. These past few weeks have been great, and I think I ...oomph!"

"Have we landed?" Rose asked as she picked herself up off the grating. She had landed on the Doctor so she turned and helped him up. They were standing face-to-face.

"What were you going to say?"

He should tell her now. Go on... just say it. Now's the time...

"It's just umm... you know what... never mind. I can wait till later."

Coward! You're supposed to be a mighty TimeLord, and now you're tongue tied by a human! Not just any human it's Rose! He argued back. Talking to yourself is a sign of madness isn't it? We'll I've been mad for a long time!

By this time Rose had left and made for the door, happy that she hadn't seen his internal battle, the Doctor quickly followed after her, intending to sort this mess out a soon as possible. Then longer he waited to tell her, the more he would put it off.

They discovered they had landed on the morning of the 24th of June. The Doctor had lifted a newspaper to discover that there was a possible serial killer on the loose. Is this connected to the readings, he wondered, or something completely different to worry about?

Armed with quick wit, superior intelligence and a sonic screwdriver they set off investigating the strange readings. The Doctor quickly did a scan and located the source of the disturbance, it was 3 floors above them and half a building to the right.

"We may as well get this over with." Rose said. So with that they began their search.

When they had reached the spot, there was nothing to be found. The Doctor searched again and found that the readings had disappeared. They continued their search for another 2 hours, finding the readings fluctuating irregularly. After another half hour of pointless hunting, the Doctor and Rose gave up to get some lunch.

While sitting eating steak pie and... yet more chips, they talked over their options, they could just leave and let someone else sort it out, or they would make a trap to lure the alien out. Rose downright laughed at the first plan and agreed with the Doctor to work out how to get the alien, whatever it was. After setting out a plan of action they chatted about what they were going to do next.

Finishing up Rose asked, "So whose paying? It'll be me no doubt! Of course, the Doctor, last of the TimeLord's, the Oncoming Storm... scrounges off Rose Tyler, human. I can see the Daleks laughing already!" with that she walked off to the till. The Doctor quickly went after her and got there before her, handing over some notes.

"WHAT? You're actually paying! Somebody better take note of the date!"

"Well, I quickly thought about what you said, and you're right. It's not fair on you, you don't have a job anymore and I should be able to pay. You travel with me so I should take care of you... I'm sorry." He hung his head in shame.

A moment passed before Rose could speak again, "Doctor, I was joking, I don't mind really. I mean you show me the universe, it's the least I could do to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Rose. If it wasn't for you I'd have stopped long ago. You mean too much to me."

Rose stood there with wide eyes. This was heading into dangerous territory. If he kept talking like that, she may just spill her guts to him. Now THAT would be embarrassing. He was a TimeLord and she was just a human, he would never want her.

While she was thinking, the Doctor was hoping that he hadn't overstepped the mark. Suddenly Rose leant up and gave him a peck on the cheek then quickly walked out before he could respond.

The Doctor went out after her but she was making her way towards the labs. When he caught up with her, he slipped his hand into her's. Before rational thought could make an appearance, he kissed her cheek. Rose's response was instantaneous, she rewarded the Doctor with one of her brightest smiles, the one she reserved for him only.

They walked to the Lyell centre feeling happier than they had in a long time. The Doctor and Rose started the search again with renewed hope and strength. Things were going well when Rose seen a flask of something running down a corridor. She wasn't 100 percent sure if it was... yes it was! She immediately took off running, straight towards them without slowing down. It took the Doctor a while to react but he was soon running after Rose. When he turned the corner, he was Rose throw herself at a tall, dark-haired, well built man.

The Doctor couldn't see the man's face but he was baffled at Rose's actions.

"Rose, what in Rassilon's name are doing?"

That's when he caught sight of the man's face, the blood drained from the Doctor's face and he was filled with dread.

There was no chance escape now, the Doctor was truly cornered!

**I know there are people reading this but not reviewing, I can't tell whether this story is worth writing without other people's thoughts. Please review! **

**Whovi10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, hope you like it. There will be more interaction between the three shows in the next few chapters.**

**Sorry to say this will probably be the last update for a while, my exams are starting soon and I really need to revise!!**

**Sorry about the length of this chapter I couldn't think of what else to put in it!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I do own the 100 odd posters of David Tennant that line my walls... you can't have them!! There MINE!!**

Torchwood

(Earlier that day...)

"GWEN!" Jack shouted from his office, "Gwen, where the hell are you?"

Gwen walked out of the med bay looking slightly dishevelled. Who did she think she was kidding by trying to keep her affair with Owen a secret? Jack was the king of seduction and knew everything about his team's lives. Not that Jack was judging her but what exactly did _Owen_ have that he, Jack of all trades, didn't?

"Finally! What were you doing? We've got a call, long journey I'm afraid. Good old London town is calling!"

"WHAT?! Why do why have to go the whole way down there?"

"Gwen in case you can't remember, torchwood 1 was destroyed in the battle of canary wharf. You know... Cybermen, Daleks the appearance of a strange blue box! Oh those where the days!"

"Jack... what are you talking about? What blue box?"

"Oh what?" Jack replied dreamily "sorry forget what I said."

"Why do you clam up when I ask about your past? We work together, don't you trust me?" Gwen demanded

"LISTEN, my past is MY past. You don't need to know about it. Point is: there are strange, alien readings coming from a university in London, the Lyell centre and no one to investigate. Therefore, it is our _duty_ to go on a road trip."

"Fine!" Gwen replied, "Just don't expect me to watch your back; you obviously don't trust me enough!"

At this point Jack was getting fed up, but a distraction came in the form of Ianto telling them that the SUV was ready. Gwen was giving Jack the cold shoulder so he went to sort out the equipment they would need. Half an hour later Jack and Gwen were saying bye to the team. Gwen was still moody and Owen looked put out. Jack ignored them and gave Tosh instructions on what to do whilst they were away.

As they set off, Jack had the familiar feeling of dread settle upon him. This was going to be one interesting trip!

_**Several hours and a lot of singing later:**_

"Are we there yet, are we there yet, ARE WE THERE YET?!"

"Jack, you are the one driving, you tell me! AND SHUT UP!!"

Oh god! Why didn't she stay at the hub? Who knows what was waiting for them in London, and to top it all off Jack's singing was giving her a headache. What was Rhys going to say? She hadn't called him and she could be a few days. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first secret she'd kept from him.

Jack informed her that they would be there in 10 and she got all their gear ready. They jumped out of the SUV and walked into the Lyell centre under the pretences of inspectors.

After familiarising themselves with the layout of the building, they started to investigate. With his vortex manipulator on the fritz, Jack couldn't pinpoint the exact location of the disturbance. With the equipment that they had brought with them, they took several readings in certain areas of the centre but the readings seemed to be moving. It was confusing and irritating, jack was near the end of his tether when they decided to stop for a break. A walk outside would be good for them.

After searching for a few hours Gwen turned to jack, "what's the problem here jack? What are we dealing with?"

"I'm not sure," jack replied, "but we need to find out, we can't leave without dealing with the problem. Anyway, I thought you would enjoy the time away from Cardiff and certain people."

"I am not going to confess my problems to you jack Harkness… if that's even your real name?! How can I trust you when you don't even trust me?"

"I am not getting into this now Gwen. All you need to know is that I have a very long history and hopefully a long future. But first I need to find a certain Doctor. That's it! Don't ask again. Get on with your work!"

"Even Ianto wasn't this much trouble!" Jack mumbled.

With that he stormed off. Leaving Gwen standing with her mouth open.

She ran after Jack but ignored him, if he was going to act like a child then fair enough, but she had pride. Jack Harkness would not get one over on her!

At some point during the day Jack thought he heard the glorious sound of the TARDIS, he froze in the middle corridor which resulted in Gwen barrelling into him. She really wasn't pleased when he told her to shut up but by this stage he couldn't hear anything apart from Gwen's incessant moaning.

"Gwen if you don't stop I'm going to throw myself off the top of this building!! Then you try explaining why a man came back to life to 3 pathologists wanting to do an autopsy!" with that he stalked off.

After lunch when he had calmed down, Jack had realised that they had been followed most of the time. He motioned to Gwen and he nodded discretely. It was one of the janitors and he was acting suspicious, following them then waiting around pretending to tidy up. At the end of the corridor they took the man by surprise and started to run flat out. They just made it into the lifts before the doors closed, leaving the janitor running after them. When they got out of the lifts on the next floor, they kept on running, sprinting down the narrow, twisting corridors.

After running for 5 minutes, they thought that they were in the clear, so slowed down. What they didn't realise was someone else was running straight at them. This individual was a lot smaller than the last but twice as fast. Jack and Gwen were too busy arguing and getting their breath back to notice the oncoming figure. The closer this person got, the faster they ran, until they brought their hands out of their pockets and threw them around Jack's neck.

Oh god, just who are we dealing with? Gwen thought as Jack was tackled to the ground by this mysterious newcomer. What else could possibly go wrong?

**Thank you to all who reviewed I will continue this story for a while but it's disheartening to know that 70 odd people have read my story but don't review. I can't make my story any better if I don't know what people think!**

**Anyway this will be the last chapter from a couple of weeks so I can concentrate on my exams! As always thanks to SiWfan and BlueEyesAndDreaming for their input!!**


End file.
